Shattered Crystals
by RavenRekesh
Summary: After that fateful night and the party did you ever wonder what happened? It is a time of Shattered lives made whole again but the journey to get there is full of dangers untold and hardships numbered.
1. Chapter 1

Shattered Crystals Prologue

It was funny when your fifteen most think the world revolves around them the girl in this story was no different and yet she was. The product of a failed marriage, She lived with her wealthy father, his new wife, and baby stepbrother. Yes lets not forget the baby, we must not ever forget the baby for he is the key to this story for with out him the girl would not be where she was now.

"He is yours now, silly don't toss him out" the girl told the sleeping baby that lay with in the crib as she tucked the bear under the blankets with him for the second time that evening before slipping quietly out the room shutting the door behind her. As the door from the level below opened she smiled running down the stairs launching herself at the man that stepped in giving a tight hug. "Daddy" she smiled up at him breathing in the scent of him wanting to remember everything about him incase she did some thing foolish again.

Robert Williams gave a perplexed look from his daughter to his wife what had happened since they had left to bring about this change? "Sarah darling not that I am not happy to see you but what is this about?" he had asked looking at her.

"Oh Daddy I missed you" she said looking up at him the smile still etched on her features "You would not believe the night I have had" she told him "But its okay we are back"

"Sarah let me take off my coat dear then you can explain what you are meaning because I am not sure I follow" he had told her gently shoving her away then shrugging out of his coat. Judging by his wife's equally confused expression she had not either. Once his coat was taken care of he followed his daughter to the living room sitting down his wife at his side. "Now Sarah what were you saying?"

Sarah brushed her hair out of her eyes taking a seat in front of them both while talking a calming breath a serious look on her face. "You both should know I am terribly sorry" she started looking at them both "Toby was crying you see so I told him a story about the goblin king who had fallen in love with a girl and given her certain powers" she paused for a moment "He would not stop crying so I did something terribly stupid and wished him away to the goblins imagine my surprise when he showed up to take him and take him he did-" but she cut off by the horrified expression on her step mothers face as she stood and ran up the stairs to the room where the baby slept.

"Sarah someone took Toby why did you not call the police!" her father bellowed already having the phone in hand and dialing as a cry came from upstairs "He is here Robert he is fine!" but that voice of her stepmother was not enough to stop what happened next as the cops descended upon them well mainly Sarah asking question after question at Robert's insistence that they come and make sure the house did not have a psycho in it.

"I told you everything is fine now I got Toby back!" Sarah cried out for the millionth time that night. Her head was in her hands and she was shaking "I ran the labyrinth I got him back yes he was gone for a while the Goblin king had him. But he is back Hoggle helped and Ludo and Didymus" Of course no had listened to her, they all just brushed off her story back then more so when they found the red leather book.

Sarah get your head out of the clouds it is all a story from a book none of it is real they had told her but she would not back down no it was real it did happen.

That was when her world crashed more and crumbled with her in the middle. She had seen doctor after doctor. Each asking for her story she told them in detail of course always the same story always sticking to her guns. But that did not help matters no it only made it worse they labeled her gave her medications that to her fathers dismay did not make the Goblin King's world go away from her mind no if any thing they made it worse.

Not even pulling her out of school seemed to work and giving her private tutors no they all quit. And finally when one did stay he had to fire her a few months into it after she had come to him. She had said that the fae realm had touched his daughter. At first he thought the woman was just humoring his silly daughter. That was until Sarah started to have these thrashing about stints where she would harm herself getting cuts all up her arms and legs. All the while yelling things like its falling its falling apart. The tutor came to him after that claiming that Sarah was having visions so he was forced to let the crazy woman go.

It was then the Williams family made the decision that Robert claimed to be the best for his daughter yet was the hardest on him and emitted her to a hospital for the mentally ill in the state of Phoenix. The hospital staff had experience with this sort of thing he knew his daughter would be in good hands even if she were that far from home.

Sarah he was told settled in well there she was given a room to herself and was doing better till the so-called visions and thrashing started again. Then they would find her bloody curled in a ball inside the room they had given her. The few times he and the rest of their small family flew out to see her she never said much just sat rocking back and forth insisting that it was a mistake her being there asking why could they not see it was real they where real. On many of those visits she asked for the characters from the book Get Hoggle here you'll see you will see I am right I do not be long here she would say.

Yet to her dismay they never listened no one did they just left her at the end of the visits to go back home while she screamed and cried that she wanted to be taken away from that awful place for someone to save her. The Next day would come of course and she would still be there sitting in a ball mumbling the name Jareth over and over "Jareth it is falling… falling apart"


	2. Chapter 2

Shattered Crystals One

She sat huddled on the floor that had seen a lot of use even before her two-year stay. In fact she was willing to bet a few unfortunate souls like her had met their end in her staring at the padded walls. There was a valid point to that she thought yes a very valid point to that line of thought. Just how many people passed through this place that were actually sane but like her was branded not to be?

No she could not think of the rooms pervious 'owners' that would do her no good any good at all. No it would possibly drive her to be the nut they all were convinced she was. Right now she was focused on being a 'good girl' so she could join the rest of the 'nuts' out in the common area yes that was better she had to admit then staying in here staring at the white padded wall across from her.

The click clack noise coming from beyond her door caught her attention Just as it had every day she had been here. Routine barely changed that she was able to note quite easily "Williams in there?" she heard from the hall of course she was in here she was always in here right? No reply came least not that she could here till the voice rang out this time to her "Alright Williams back up and no funny business" that was what they called the cuts and various other things that happened to her over her time here funny business.

She vaguely wondered if she should tell them they have not seen funny business till they seen a goblin in action. As she moved slowly and with difficulty to the other side of the small room her back against the wall she bit back the retort. The door swung open with a loud sound like nails on a chalk board it needed oil something bad and was apparently screaming for it with that noise.

"Ah there is a good girl" came the voice of one of her many 'handlers' again as she moved into the room toward her closing the gap between them slowly as if someone was approaching a wild animal. "Good news Williams its shower then playtime that is if you play nice" the woman told her as if that was something to be happy about.

No it made Sarah want to roll her eyes and possibly vomit not the getting out of her room mind you. It was how she said it then there was the shower part she hated showers here you had people watch you. That was where the vomit part came in it gave her the creeps. It wasn't like she was going to shove a bar of soap down her throat and die no she would leave that to the truly loony ones.

She did not respond but instead was lead out of the room flanked by two guards as they made their way to the showers. Her body was stiff as she moved and it showed. She sighed as they made the short trip. Coming to a stop near one of the shower areas she stood waiting for what would come next.

Stepping over the woman made a tisk noise "Williams one of these days your going to have to try and make conversation with us" she was told as the buckles on the jacket was released one by one and the ties with them. "I would have thought you would have figured that out in your stay. We are only here to help and I should think we are much better conversation then your book 'friends'" the jacket was slid off now and she was stripped of her other clothing moments later.

She took a staggering step into the stall and hard look on her face even if her green eyes where blazing. It was clear she did not like this woman, she had ridden her off just like all the others but had seen fit to still tease her about it. But Sarah was determined she would finish this shower then the day out with no incident that included being cruel to this woman. She made sure her body was wet before holding out a hand for the soaped rag.

"See that is what I am talking about Williams if you just stopped this nonsense and made some progress then we could hope to send you home" she told her handing over the rag. Watching the girl run it over her scarred form with a close eye sure the girl was going to pull something. But she was glad when the shower was over quickly and she could and did escort the newly clean Williams to the common room. "Now play nice" she told her and Sarah heard the click of the door as it was locked behind her.

Sarah took small steps farther into the room weaving in and out of the other live ins as she made her way to a barred window to stare out of it and let the sunlight rays caress her face. Hands on the window bars she smiled something she hadn't done in two years. It was a bright day she could tell the kind where most where out playing or attending school whatever. She herself might have been out in the park taking a stroll with her nose in the latest fantasy book. For all the wishing and wanting she was not there she was here nothing it seemed could change that.

"Sarah?" a small voice said breaking the seventeen year old out of her lost thinking of I would and what if causing her to turn and look down the owner of the voice was a small and pale girl of seven Sarah knew the girls parents had died in a fire the cop said it was little Maddie that did it playing with matches but she knew different Maddie told her that much. She had a kindred spirit in this little girl or she too was touched by the other world beyond her own.

Sarah had knelt then she never did feel right standing and not being able to look the girl in the eye. Now almost eye level with the girl Sarah nodded waiting for her to continue making sure that when she nodded to her Maddie could feel it.

"I wanted to ask you if you could tell me a story you said you liked stories last time" the girl asked sightless eyes looking at Sarah

She froze a moment debating her options should she tell the girl a story or should she tell her no. It was a simple thing for a child to ask for but Sarah well she found her hard to tell anyone anything anymore it just made the stay here worse and the visions much more frequent She sided with the not telling and shook her head no to the young one her head touching hers so she could once again feel it.

She frowned Sarah could see she hated upsetting the girl. "Its okay Sarah I understand some other time" but just as Maddie said that Sarah dropped to the ground in a second her head spinning as a scream bubbled up to the surface of her throat then making its way out causing the girl to back up away from her "S-Sarah w-what is going on?"

The question was never answered it could not be as the door to the room opened up and people came swarming in like bees to honey "Williams is at it again! Damn attention seeking girl some one bring me the meds!" one called his fat pudgy hands on the in pain Sarah as she thrashed about upon the floor her eyes closed screams coming from her with each movement

* * *

_The wind ripped at her skin as she stood squinting trying to make the scene out but it was no use. She could not see could not make it shapes out. Looking down at her feet remained that way taking slow breaths before finally looking up and screaming "I can not see what ever it is I can not see!" it was after that remark she begun to make out a ruined stone path way.----------_

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
_

Her eyes opened looking up at the faces the lab coats before being hauled to her feet. "Nice of you to join us back in the world of real life Williams" She was told as she was stuck with a needle "Can't have you hitting one of us again you understand" was added as she looked at the man apparently she had given him a number of busies among them a black eye.

She was taken to her room after that and forced to wait for whatever sedative they pumped her with to kick in as she curled into a ball the tears slipped down her face. She was never getting out of here "Jar-" she started to say in a worn out ill used voice but she never got to finish it as sleep took her and the gashes begun to show upon her skin.

AN:** Please R&R it makes my day and thanks to everyone that Alreated and Faved so far on a side note sorry for any spelling issues and what not my beta reader is having comp issues soI am winging it**


End file.
